Era Primavera
by Yukinohana-sama
Summary: Nada é o que parece, quando se descobre a verdade. Sakura era a prova viva disso. Kakashi x Sakura
1. Quanto mais quero morrer

_**Ohayou pessoas!**_

_**Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Era Primavera**_

_**Capítulo 1 – quanto mais quero morrer, mais forte a vida me agarra**_

Era flores de cerejeira caíam suavemente sobre o chão, sem cometer o menor ruí como também se deleitavam sobre o rosto branco e sorridente da rosada que relaxava naquele momento embaixo da o vento batendo em seus cabelos, sentindo-os mais leves. Sentiu um chákra cheio de presença a poucos metros de distância se aproximando vagarosamente. De repente sentiu um toque suave em seu ombro.

-Sakura... – ela poderia reconhecer aquela voz em qualquer lugar, ainda assim quis virar-se para ter uma visão melhor...

Priii-priii-priii

_**Esse maldito despertador!Não consegue ser mais inconveniente?Bem quando estava na melhor parte do sonho!**_

_**Porcaria de "inovação" tecnológica.**_

A rosada vendo que não haveria meios de escapar da realidade, levantou-se deixando cair as pernas ao lado da cama fazendo com que o tronco se levantasse automaticamente. Levou uma mão ao olho esfregando-o. Não poderia esquecer-se de alongar como havia aprendido com os ensinamentos de Tsunade-sama.

Reproduziu um longo bocejo desanimado finalmente se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro. Não recebia mal no emprego como médica de konoha, possuía o dinheiro remanescente de seus pais que não utilizara para nada até então. Logicamente possuía renda suficiente para ter uma casa consideravelmente grande. Para quê?Morava sozinha e ninguém a visitava recentemente, com exceção de Ino que sempre aparecia para encher o saco ou chamar para sair.

Ligou o chuveiro começando a sentir uma água tão quente que quase chegava a queimar sua pele. Para quê se importar com a pele?Não havia ninguém para vê-la, ou até mesmo tocá-la. Porém a água quente não era um meio de autoflagelação, era inverno, estava frio.

Abrindo o armário, reparou pela enésima vez na quase totalidade de roupas brancas que ocupavam o seu interior. Para quê ter roupas diferentes se não saía?

Apenas selecionou um conjunto de calça e blusa lisa com mangas longas, tudo branco, um fino suéter cobrindo-a, e por fim acima de tudo, o jaleco do hospital.

Com todo aquele desânimo e monotonia em sua rotina, tinha certeza de que teria uma menopausa precoce. Não gostava de ser pessimista, mas as vezes a vida não lhe dava outra a bolsa no criado mudo, começou a caminhar rumo ao hospital.

-Ohayou Testuda!-disse Ino trancando a porta de sua casa e levantando o braço todo, somente para acenar para a rosada.

_**Essa Ino porca babaca adora chamar atenção.**_

**-**Ohayou Ino-respondeu Sakura com visível desânimo.

-Testuda! É a ultima vez essa semana que vou te chamar para sair ok?Já está ficando meio irritante. -** É, e com certeza não só pra você. -**vamos a algum lugar bacana hoje à noite, vaaamos você vai gostar!Tem uns caras legais que frequentam o lugar!-Completou Ino já fazendo beicinho com cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Pela enésima vez Ino! Eu não estou interessada nesse tipo de coisa! Não sou de noitadas você sabe disso!-A kunoichi já aumentava o tom de voz.

-Ta bem, ta bem!-Ino se defendia com as mãos - só que você não parece que tem a vida mais animada desse mundo entende?E essas olheiras que aumentam a cada dia que passa! Menina precisa parar de fazer tanto plantão sabia? Devia preencher esses horários com diversão! Eu é que não vou mais perder o meu tempo Sakura, passar bem.

Terminada a conversa, a kunoichi loira foi andando no caminho oposto ao as rosada em direção à floricultura de seus pais.

_**Porcaria de quarta-feira.**_

Entrando no hospital a rosada cumprimentou a todos como uma assombração como fazia já há algum tempo. Pegou a agenda com os nomes dos clientes do dia. Como não gostava de ficar esperando por clientes, e não gostava quando os que marcavam consulta desmarcavam por algum motivo mais "importante", atendia somente a clientes de urgência, que não eram poucos.

Assim tinha seu dia todo lotado sem ter que pensar em mais nada a não serem ferimentos leves, pessoas escandalosas, ossos quebrados e sangue esguichando. Ah! Nada como sangue esguichando num dia nublado e frio de quarta-feira em konoha.

O primeiro cliente era um garotinho chorão e birrento ao lado de sua mãe assustadoramente preocupada. Na concepção da kunoichi o garoto só podia ter acabado de descobrir que tinha câncer ou coisa parecida pra motivo de tanta choradeira. Fazendo sinal para que a seguissem, a médica-nin começou a atravessar o longo corredor até sua sala.

Ao chegarem a rosada percebeu quanto o garoto chorava alto depois de fechar a porta, era quase impossível ouvir os próprios pensamentos.

-BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! TÁ SANGRANDO MAMÃE!FAZ PARAAAR!FAZ PARAR AGORAAA!-gritou o menino enquanto a médica pegava alguns utensílios para curativo. Uma veia saltou na testa de Sakura quase exaltada de nervosismo.

Analisando melhor agora com o garoto sentado, mas sem deixar de esgoelar, a médica pôde perceber o minúsculo, insignificante e quase invisível corte no joelho do garoto. Agora três veias saltavam na testa de Sakura que só não socava a criança de raiva porque poderia perder seu emprego e não era tão mau assim. Ou era?

-Olha. -disse a ninja para a mãe da criança fazendo uma breve pausa contendo a raiva. - vou apenas fazer um curativo com gaze, porque não vai ser necessário vedar o ferimento. -_**Ferimento uma ova, pequena perda insignificante de pele **__**superficial**__**.**_

Assim que mãe e filho saíram da sala a médica começou a massagear as têmporas freneticamente. Aparentemente não agüentaria mais uma criancinha mimada e chorona naquele dia. Lembrava-se bem de que na sua infância nunca havia chorado por machucadinhos ridículos como aquele, e já havia sofrido com ferimentos beem piores. Foi correndo até a secretaria sem se preocupar em desviar dos passantes esbarrando em todos os médicos que se encontravam no caminho.

-Sana!-disse ela em alto e bom tom batendo no balcão para chamar a atenção da secretária.

-Sim Sakura!-respondeu a secretária impressionada deixando sua companhia de conversa falando sozinha.

-Tem alguém aí com poucos clientes hoje?

-A senhorita hinata está bem livre hoje, porque? -perguntou ela olhando imediatamente em seus papéis atrás do balcão.

-Peça pra ela me substituir, comecei a passar mal.-mentiu a médica-nin.

-Ah ta pode dei... -sem nem terminar de ouvir a mulher, Sakura já se virava para a saída do hospital andando apressadamente.

Chegando em sua casa trocou de roupa e se sentou no sofá com um copo de chá de fim, depois de pensar um pouco sobre o que faria com seu tempo livre, resolveu ir comprar doces na lojinha do fim da um certo fraco por doces,principalmente jujuba de morango.

Foi andando calmamente pelas ruas ainda de pedra. Gostava de konoha ,muito por não crescer em uma vila muito grande com certeza não era seu de seu contentava com o ar límpido e o céu cheio de estrelas à noite.

-Eh?Tenten?Que está fazendo aqui na lojinha de doces?-perguntou a rosada ao ver a outra kunoichi do outro lado do balcão.

-Ahn!Sakura, ohayou!-disse e morena sorrindo- eu sou amiga da dona do lugar ela viajou e me pediu pra substituí-la por enquanto.

-Uhm!Que bom agora toda vez que eu quiser comprar vou receber descontos da minha amigoona! – brincou a rosada apoiando os braços sobre o balcão.

-Que?Você está tão pobre que precisa de descontos até numa lojinha de doces?-perguntou a morena brincando.

-Há há, muito engraçadinha você.-respondeu a rosada irônica.-mas então, você tem jujubas de morango hoje?

-Ué Sakura-chan, não deixou de comer essas coisas de criança até hoje?-perguntou a morena começando a rir.

-Olha, o que eu como ou deixo de comer não é da sua conta. Agora, tem jujuba ou não?-Perguntou a kunoichi rosada já um tanto impaciente.

-Hehe!Tem sim Sakura!Já vou pegar pra você!-a morena se virou e começou a vasculhar numa série de grandes potes de vidro recheados dos mais variados doces. - Bem que Sasuke disse que era divertido zoar com você!

Sakura já não sentia mais nada pelo ex-namorado há um bom tempo, todos tocavam no assunto Sasuke sem preocupação o tempo todo perto dela. Tinha que confessar, foi bom, foi até um pouco longo, mas depois de algum tempo o namoro começou a se tornar entediante. Esperar dia após dia por algum tipo de declaração de amor seguido por um pedido de casamento era pura perda de tempo. Sasuke não abandonava sua frieza de sempre fazendo a rosada pensar que não estava nada satisfeito com o que tinham.

Aparentemente ele e Tenten estavam se dando muito bem. Ele até estava conversando sobre sentimentos com ela. A rosada quase se impressionou.

-Os dois estão se dando bem?-perguntou a rosada já colocando uma jujuba na boca.

-Bem... -começou a kunoichi morena- realmente Sakura, ele não é nada comigo da maneira como ele era com você, bem pelo menos não do jeito que você me contou.

A rosada se sentiu levemente ofendida – É o problema deve ser eu mesma.

-Não Sakura!Claro que não!Acho que só não era pra ser, essas coisas acontecem. – recorreu a morena pensando ter cometido algum erro.

-Ah!Não se preocupe Tenten! Eu não estou remoendo meu passado ou coisa parecida, não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter me separado do Sasuke. Já somos adultos não precisamos ficar de briguinhas por isso. -disse a rosada sorrindo enfiando mais três jujubas na boca.

-Sakura eu não queria te dizer não... -a rosada se impressionou um pouco com a pausa da morena, ela queria dizer mais algo sobre sua antiga relação com Sasuke?-mas você ainda não pagou pelas jujubas.

-Nossa me desculpa Tenten!-a ninja começou a tatear os bolsos à procura de dinheiro. Com algumas tateadas começou a ficar meio preocupada. Havia esquecido sua bolsa no hospital àquela manhã. -Ai me desculpaaaa!Eu esqueci o dinheiro lá no hospital e tô aqui comendo todas as jujubas sem pagaarr! Aii IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTAA! COMO É QUE VAI NUMA LOJA SEM ANTES VERIFICAR SE TEM DINHEIRO EU SOU MUITO É BAKA MESMO!-começou a gritar a rosada dando socos na própria cabeça.

-Hey!-disse Shikamaru entrando no recinto saindo de algum lugar de dentro da loja.-que barulheira é essa?

-Eu esqueci de trazer o dinheiro pra pagar a Tenten!-disse Sakura tateando os bolsos para garantir que não possuía nenhum dinheiro esquecido na calça.

Shikamaru se apoiou sobre o balcão com um sorriso malicioso voltado para Sakura.

-Ué, gatas como você não precisam se preocupar, pode ficar com essas aí por conta da casa!-disse o ninja sem nenhum amor à vida e com cantadas que só não eram piores do que as de Naruto.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes a kunoichi pegou um manju colocado em cima do balcão e o despedaçou com um forte arremesso na cara do moreno.

-BAKA!-gritou a rosada bem estressada.

Tenten que empacotava rapidamente a embalagem de jujubas só a arremessou para Sakura e foi empurrando um Shikamaru meio chocado com a cara toda suja de massa doce de feijão para a porta de onde havia saído mais cedo.

-Pode ficar com essa daí por conta da casa Sakura não tem problema!-disse Tenten sumindo para dentro da porta com Shikamaru.

A ninja sem nem pensar duas vezes pegou o pacote e saiu da loja, não desperdiçaria uma chance de economizar um pouquinho. Enfiou o pacote no bolso traseiro após comer mais algumas e foi voltando em direção à casa.

Quando passou em frente ao hospital viu Hinata conversando com Naruto do lado de fora, o loiro sorria alegremente após dizer alguma coisa à namorada. Hinata se encontrava na mesma posição submissa e delicada de sempre, a não ser quando estava colocando ossos no lugar e fazendo trabalhos de parto, nesses casos ela era bastante bruta por incrível que pareça.

Após um beijo rápido na namorada o loiro se despediu e acenou para Sakura rapidamente quando passou por ela. Hinata se virou então, para ver o namorado se distanciando com um sorriso sonhador no rosto, logo em seguida se impressionou com a presença de Sakura.

A rosada feita boba acenou para a outra médica. Hesitou com a mão no ar lembrando de que havia mentido sobre estar passando mal e pedira a Hinata para substituí-la. Começou então a engasgar fortemente. Hinata se assustando foi correndo em direção da amiga para socorrê-la.

Depois de algumas batidinhas nas costas da rosada a tosse finalmente passou, aparentemente jujubas de morango.

-Está bem Sakura?-perguntou Hinata com sua voz serena, mas preocupada.

-Ah!Tudo bem!To bem melhor agora!-disse a kunoichi sem se esquecer da rata que havia cometido em passar na frente do hospital. Sabia que Hinata não era capaz de cobrá-la sobre haver mentido, mas não podia deixar de se sentir envergonhada.

-Erm.. eu já estou voltando pro hospital,agora que eu melhorei hehe- disse a rosada com uma gota descendo sobre a cabeça.

-Que bom que você vai voltar tem um paciente lá que eu acho que só você vai conseguir atender melhor!-disse a médica se virando e voltando para o hospital.

Sakura entrou em casa correndo, trocou de roupa rapidamente agora colocando um conjunto mais fresco, mas ainda extremamente branco, devido à mudança de clima. Tomou um chá correndo, enfiou as jujubas goela abaixo e foi depressa para o hospital.

Devia confessar que estava curiosa sobre o comentário de Hinata. Quem poderia ser o tal paciente tão importante que seria melhor que ela cuidasse?

Mas assim que correu para dentro do quarto com o paciente, suas dúvidas esvaíram rapidamente se transformando em certo stress.

-Kakashi. – disse a médica pondo uma expressão desapontada.

-Yo!-disse o sensei acenando para a rosada com um sorriso irritante no rosto e com o indispensável Icha Icha paradise na outra mão.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Sakura.

-Então quer dizer que você era o paciente importante que era melhor que eu tomasse conta?Não posso acreditar que Hinata me disse alguma coisa desse tipo.

-Hinata-chan deve ter me passado pra você porque ela tem namorado. -disse ele se voltando para o seu Icha icha.

Sakura não pode entender o real sentido da frase proferida por seu sensei alguns segundos atrás. Estaria ele brincando?

-O que é que quis dizer com isso?-perguntou a rosada colocando as mãos sobre a cintura.

O sensei olhou de soslaio para a kunoichi e Sakura pôde ver um sorriso malicioso se abrindo por baixo da máscara.

-Ué Sakura-chan, como a Hinata sabe que você é uma encalhada, e ela tem medo de acabar traindo Naruto com meu irresistível charme, ela te chamou pra cuidar de mim já que você não teria ninguém para trair.

_**Eu não acredito que ele disse isso mesmo.**_

A rosada explodiu a gargalhar sarcasticamente após o comentário incabível de seu sensei. Começando até um ataque de risos involuntário.

Começou a se lembrar de que Kakashi quase nunca falava sério e possuía comentários pervertido para qualquer tipo de ocasião. Com nenhuma exceção daquela obviamente.

-Tá Sakura já passou a graça né?-disse o sensei um tanto ofendido com o gargalhar debochado da kunoichi.

-Não.. é só que eu não acredito que você acha que seria possível eu, Sakura Haruno, me apaixonar por um velhote feito você!-disse a garota de olhos verdes ainda rindo.

Se tinha uma coisa que irritava mais Kakashi do que falar mal do Icha Icha era lhe acusarem de velho.

Ficou tão sentido que até fechou o Icha Icha, pasmem, e olhou fixamente para Sakura.

-Olha aqui Sakura, eu não sou tão mais velho assim do que você, sabia?-disse ele em tom sério.

A rosada terminando de enxugar as lágrimas de riso se virou para o sensei visivelmente sentido.

-Bem, não sei o que você tem por velho, mas eu acho que acima dos cinqüenta você já não é mais TÃO novo assim. -disse a rosada com um sorriso muito malicioso e irônico estampado na cara.

Kakashi se dando por vencido voltou ao seu modo normal abrindo o Icha Icha.

-Pelo menos não sou eu que já estou na flor da Idade e ainda sou um virgem e encalhado. -mal sabia aquele homem o quanto aquelas palavras tinham efeito sobre a médica.

-Se eu quisesse ter meus ossos colocados no lugar eu não diria isso pra quem vai mexer neles sabia Kakashi?-disse a kunoichi cerrando os punhos ao lado do corpo e sorrindo assustadoramente. -acho melhor ficar bem quietinho agora velhote, e parar com as cantadinhas baratas e sem fundamento se não quiser ter o nariz enfiado no meio da cara.

-E você não está mais tão magra Sakura, que foi a solidão não te deu sossego?-POF!

Agora seu sensei se deitava desmaiado com um futuro olho roxo largando o Icha Icha à própria sorte, que no caso seria um microondas pra pegar fogo e de quebra explodir com o livro besteirento dentro mesmo.

Sakura não teve dó ao colocar os ossos das costelas fraturadas bruscamente no lugar, assustando os assistentes que a auxiliavam durante a operação.

Quando saíram ela até pode ouvir-Nossa acho que nunca vou querer sofrer uma fratura pra não ter que ser operado pela Dra. Haruno. - **Impertinentes, teriam sorte de serem operados por mim e não algum outro médico charlatão de segunda categoria.**

Assim que a kunoichi terminou o procedimento viu que havia tomado bastante tempo de seu dia colocar os ossos e o curativo em seu sensei, pelo menos pôde agradecer por ter gastado o dia sem criancinhas mimadas, ou algum ferimento extremamente sangrento que a faria tomar três banhos logo em seguida. E ainda por cima estava operando um dos homens mais bonitos e desejados de konoha, com direito a tocar em seu abdômen definido.

Só então percebeu a oportunidade do momento. Seu sensei estava ali deitado desacordado, e bem desacordado por sinal, utilizando a máscara que cobria o rosto ainda nunca visto por quem quer que fosse. A curiosidade começou a comê-la viva. Era a chance perfeita, se desperdiçasse talvez nunca haveria outra como sensei provavelmente iria morrer usando aquela maldita máscara mesmo no velório.

Se levantou lentamente da cadeira ao lado do leito onde seu sensei dormia, em movimentos sorrateiros e silenciosos se aproximou do rosto de kakashi com as mãos.

**Será que vai ser fácil assim?Eu simplesmente vou pegar ele desacordado e tirar sua máscara que o cobre a mais de vinte anos?Isso é até meio desanimador.**

A rosada quase podia tocar na máscara, explodia em ansiedade. Seu estômago doía, as mãos formigavam e a respiração acelerava a cada milímetro que diminuía entre ela e Kakashi. Simplesmente não podia acreditar no que estava prestes a acontecer. Pensava na possibilidade da brincadeira feita por Naruto há muito anos atrás sobre a aparência de seu sensei.

Seria ele feio, ou dentuço ou até mesmo beiçudo?A curiosidade era tanta que até podia senti-la com as mãos se quisesse.

Ela hesitou. Não sabia se tinha coragem para desvendar tal mistério. E se seu sensei ficasse bravo depois?Afinal ela o estava fazendo sem sua permissão, e o cinzento podia ser bem imprevisível.

De uma hora para outra podia passar de sério como se tivesse perdido algum ente querido, para um tremendo pervertido sem se preocupar com nada.

No entanto aquela era a oportunidade tão esperada por tantos anos, e era simplesmente o momento perfeito.

**AH QUE SE DANE!**

Resolvida sakura pegou firmemente na borda da máscara...

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

**Pessoas, ta ai o primeiro capitulo. Essa é minha primeira fic...**  
><strong>E eu quis muito escrever uma sobre esse casal desde que eu li a primeira fic deles, ah e eu adoro o Kakashi S2<strong>

**Bom, espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews! Gostou? Clica ai no botãozinho azul e deixe um review! *-***

**Um abraço para minha beta Lilianpotterwish! hehe**

**Ja ne**


	2. O rosto de meu sensei

**Capítulo 2 – O rosto de meu sensei**

Não se contentaria em apenas retirar a máscara rapidamente como um band-aid, teria que retirar vagarosamente para não se assustar com o resultado.

Rolando a máscara vagarosamente descobriu o nariz. Era incrivelmente fino e simétrico, lindo, por assim dizer, pelo menos este saiu como esperado. Logo em seguida retirou a máscara um pouco mais abaixo vendo que a suposição sobre o lábio leporino era falsa. E por fim hesitou ao retirar a parte que ainda cobria a boca. Sentiu-se despindo um homem com a gravidade que sentia em relação à parte mais baixa do rosto de Kakashi.

Teve que se preparar para poder terminar o que já havia começado deixou escapar o ar de seus pulmões ficando completamente eufórica.

-Já viu tudo?

-UÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!-gritou a rosada indo para trás rapidamente.

Kakashi sentiu uma forte pontada onde Sakura havia feito o curativo após tentar se mover no leito.

-Aii!Você realmente não teve dó hein, aiii como isso dói!-disse Kakashi se sentando. – não sei por que é que ficam dizendo por aí que você é uma boa médica!

A garota ainda assustada tentava recuperar o fôlego retirado por seu sensei.

Kakashi que verificava os curativos então relembrou da presença da médica-nin no quarto e se virou para ela com um olhar ingênuo.

Sakura ainda morria de medo de seu sensei estar acordado enquanto ela fizera o que fizera. Suava frio pensando no tipo de comentário que ele podia fazer ou dizer algo que a comprometesse para alguém. Só continuava imóvel e sem fazer nenhum som ao lado de Kakashi.

O cinzento começou a achar sua Sakura um tanto quieta demais.

-Está bem Sakura?-perguntou ele em tom preocupado se virando para a rosada.

Após alguns segundos a kunoichi conseguiu se recuperar.

-Ah... Nada, não é nada!-disse a kunoichi começando a sorrir feito boba. - Você tem que voltar a repousar agora sensei, senão isso daí não vai cicatrizar então tchauzinho!-disse a rosada já se virando e acenando rapidamente enquanto andava em direção à saída, certa de que Kakashi não perguntaria nada sobre a máscara.

-Do jeito que você quase tirou a minha máscara pareceu até um stripp Sakura. -disse o sensei num tom malicioso fazendo com que Sakura gelasse no mesmo instante.

A médica se virou estressada pela tardia demonstração de conhecimento de seu sensei e uma veia saltando em sua testa.

-EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ NÃO IA ME DEIXAR SAIR IMPUNE!-disse Sakura apontando para Kakashi acusadoramente.

O sensei fez um sinal de "que posso fazer?" levantando os ombros e as mãos.

-É claro que eu não ia deixar passar não é Sakura?- Kakashi fez uma pose de envergonhado tapando o rosto com as mãos - me sinto assediado Sakura-chan.

Sakura rolou os olhos. Não podia acreditar que seu sensei era tão tarado e pervertido daquela maneira. Achava-o completamente irritante. Uma veia saltou na testa da médica que fechava os olhos e contava até dez com muita dificuldade.

Começou a se lembrar então que não lhe ajudaria em nada se estressar com Kakashi, além do mais ele sempre havia sido daquela maneira, com exceção das mulheres com quem dormia.

-Sakura?-o cinzento já se preocupava com a demora de uma resposta ou agressão por parte da aluna.

O som da voz de Kakashi estressou Sakura novamente fazendo com que mais algumas veias saltassem em sua testa e o socasse pela segunda vez. Agora que ele dormia, a raiva e o embaraço sumiram.

_**Ufa!**_

Caindo sentada de tanto alívio a médica sentiu seu estômago roncar bem alto, quase fazendo o quarto tremer. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e só então viu que eram três horas da tarde, e ainda não havia almoçado ou comido nada.

_**Maldito Kakashi!Me tomou quatro horas nessa maldita cirurgia, e nem adiantou terminar as costelas e pôr o curativo porque começou uma hemorragia interna que me encheu o saco!**_

A médica tratou de sair correndo do quarto para que não houvesse mais embaraços inesperados. Chegou ao refeitório, vazio. Naturalmente todos os outros médicos já haviam almoçado no horário correto. Só ela sempre comia nas horas erradas, se esbaldava de jujubas a toda hora e fazia horas extras como se fosse um maldito zumbi.

Lembrou-se de que haviam sobrado algumas jujubas no bolso de sua outra calça em casa, ficou levemente alegre e logo em seguida aborrecida por se importar tanto com uma coisa tão banal.

Sentada no refeitório com seu hambúrguer frio e suco natural começou a vaguear nas lembranças frescas e quase sólidas do rosto de Kakashi. Seu nariz fino e belo e a boca, ah a boca...quem dera pudesse tê-la visto, era bastante bonito,pelo menos até o nariz, para um homem de sua idade.

Quando já se encontrava imaginando essa parte do rosto pôde ouvir dois outros colegas do hospital conversando atrás de uma parede. Aparentemente falavam sobre ela.

-Você não acha meio solitário não?-perguntou uma mulher, muito enxerida por sinal.

-Bem ta encalhada mesmo, não poderia estar almoçando com alguém, muito menos no horário certo. -disse uma voz masculina familiar cheia de si.

-Mas é porque ela estava numa cirurgia você não sabia?-perguntou a voz feminina tentando defender a médica.

-Ela estava numa cirurgia HOJE, mas no resto dos dias está sempre sozinha, almoçando tarde e fazendo plantões exageradamente.

-E PORQUE É QUE VOCÊS NÃO CUIDAM DAS PRÓPRIAS VIDAS?SEUS INTROMETIDOS DE MERDA?-disse a kunoichi com uma expressão assustadora e uma veia saltando na testa, agora a um metro de distância da conversa.

Konohamaru um pouco aterrorizado pela aparição repentina de Sakura tentou esconder um pouco parecendo indiferente.

-Ah Sakura! Não venha com sermões pra cima da gente, você sabe muito bem que não pode continuar com essa vida ordinária que anda levando nos últimos anos! Eu fico é preocupado com você, pena que você não faça o mesmo! – assim que terminado a pequena indiferença de Konohamaru este se retirou rapidamente antes que a máscara caísse, vitoriosamente conseguindo fazer parecer que tinha toda a razão.

Sakura vendo-o se distanciar se lembrou da outra intrometida que ainda se encontrava em sua frente. Virou-se com um olhar furioso para a outra médica.

-Ah! Gomen Sakura-san – disse mulher rapidamente e depois se retirando da frente de Sakura com medo de que a rosada pudesse agredi-la como já havia feito com vários outros médicos impiedosamente.

A kunoichi já se encontrava quase insana por todos jogarem em sua cara sua falta de um companheiro. Quem achavam que eram para ficar cobrando algo de alguém que dava todo o tempo de sua vida para cuidar dos pacientes?

_**Afinal o que importa é se estou dormindo com alguém ao invés de se estou salvando alguém.**_

Saiu rapidamente do refeitório sem nem terminar sua refeição e foi para a secretaria verificar se havia mais alguém para atender.

À caminho de sua sala aproveitou para dar uma olhada em seu sensei que agora jazia desmaiado sobre o leito. A máscara agora cobria toda a área do rosto de Kakashi, a rosada até achou melhor que os outros funcionários do hospital não vissem nenhuma parte do rosto de seu sensei.

Na verdade se preocupava mais com alguma enfermeira ou até médica espertinha que se aproveitasse daquele homem indefeso como se encontrava Kakashi.

Na verdade da verdade não queria que alguma outra mulher qualquer tivesse a chance de ver o que ela havia descoberto até então.

Não pôde evitar se apoiar na porta para olhar por algum tempo, o abdômen bem definido, agora descoberto pelo lençol, Kakashi dormia calmamente virado para a direita ressonando bem baixo. Provavelmente nunca havia imaginado Kakashi desse modo, tão frágil e indefeso. Protegido apenas por uma simples equipe de médicos de konoha e a hábil kunoichi.

Fechando a porta a médica foi atender aos próximos pacientes. Foram mais sete no total daquele dia resultando que no final dos atendimentos já eram nove da noite.

A rosada percebendo a falta de afazeres naquela noite foi ver com a secretária se não precisaria fazer plantão.

-Dra. Haruno já há muito médicos de plantão hoje, a senhorita não precisa fazer. -disse a secretária visivelmente preocupada com a vida social da médica.

-Ah, mas eu vou fazer plantão mesmo assim, se chegar alguém aí manda me chamar!-respondeu a rosada aparentemente cortando Sana, estava começando a achar que a garota se intrometia demais em suas decisões.

-Ah, mas não vai mesmo Sakura!-disse Hinata se colocando na frente da médica-nin. -Não vou deixar você fazer nem mais um plantão!Já está muito exausta e fica se enchendo de trabalho e preocupando as outras pessoas!

A kunoichi rosada se assustou com a demonstração nervosa de Hinata para com ela. Normalmente ela era bem calada e submissa, não argumentava com ninguém. Provavelmente a situação da rosada a preocupava seriamente.

-Eu até dispensei um encontro com Naruto pra fazer plantão no seu lugar hoje!E você vai sair do hospital!Agora!-disse a morena já muito eufórica. O esforço para achar coragem lhe roubava energia.

-Hinata ...-disse a rosada fazendo uma pausa e continuando séria-Eu não pedi pra você se desfazer do seu namorado por minha causa, se quiser sair com ele eu vou fazer plantão aqui esta noite ok?

A morena se impressionou deixando o queixo cair um pouco e dando um passo para trás. Então mostrou uma expressão enraivecida e apavorante indo em direção à Sakura. Girou a kunoichi no lugar fazendo a se virar no sentido da porta de saída e começou a empurrá-la rapidamente em direção à ela.

-VOCÊ VAI SAIR!-disse Hinata com um olhar direcionado à Sakura que poderia fritar uma alma se a olhasse diretamente.

Sakura se encolheu com medo da amiga que agora se parecia até com algum tipo de possuído. Apenas foi andando em direção à própria casa com passos rápidos e pegando no ar sua bolsa lançada pela outra médica de dentro do hospital. Pensou que a morena poderia estar tão irritada porque teve que deixar o namorado pela rosada e ela ainda fazia pouco caso.

_**Uma encalhada feito eu que não sabe o que é ter que largar o namorado fazendo pouco caso, provavelmente foi o que se passou na cabeça dela**_**.**

A kunoichi andava pela rua já escura quando viu Ino saindo e trancando a porta de sua casa. A loira estava bem vestida maquiada e usava jóias por todos os lados, da distância em que estava Sakura também pôde sentir um forte perfume.

-Hey, Ino! Aonde é que esta indo?-perguntou a rosada esfregando as mãos um pouco devido ao frio.

A kunoichi loira se virou após ouvir o som da voz da amiga por trás.

-Ué Sakura?Você fora do hospital há essa hora?Como assim?-perguntou a loira se virando para a porta novamente terminando de trancá-la. Logo em seguida colocando a chave no decote. Sakura sabia que realmente não queria saber o motivo daquilo.

-E aí testuda?Não vai me responder não?-perguntou a loira agora um pouco mais próxima.

-Eu fui expulsa do hospital pela Hinata, ela dispensou o Naruto hoje pra me substituir no plantão, porque aparentemente eu tenho feito muitos. Sabe, eu acho engraçado é que as pessoas falam isso pra mim como se eu não soubesse. -respondeu a rosada com um sorriso torto e bobo.

-Nossa, mas você não tem nada mais pra fazer não Testuda?-perguntou a kunoichi loira fazendo uma expressão de estranhamento enrugando as sobrancelhas. -nossa... Mas é uma encalhada mesmo hein?

Uma veia saltou na testa de Sakura. Já estava meio farta de lhe chamarem daquela maneira. Como se achavam no direito, ela não sabia, só sabia que queria arrancar a cabeça de alguém.

-OLHA AQUI INO PORCA!-disse a rosada pegando no pulso de Ino que se assustou com o ato repentino. -EU JÁ TÔ POR AQUI DE GENTE ME CHAMANDO DE ENCALHADA, OUVIU?E SE VOCÊ TEM ALGUM AMOR À VIDA... - Ino já tremia nas bases percebendo a possível ameaça. -VAI ME LEVAR PRA ALGUM LUGAR PRA DANÇAR HOJE!

A última informação levou algum tempo para ser processada pelo cérebro de Ino. Sua amiga encalhada, espiritual e socialmente morta, a estava pedindo pra sair. Ainda meio tonta se soltou do pulso da amiga e pôs uma mão sobre a testa da rosada.

-Bem,... Febre você não tem - disse ela fazendo saltar uma veia na testa de Sakura.

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE QUERO SAIR HOJE!NÃO TÔ DOENTE COISA NENHUMA!-rebateu a rosada dando um tapa na mão da amiga que se encontrava em sua testa. -E ai vai me levar ou não?-perguntou ela mais calma finalmente após um suspiro.

A amiga começou a fingir um choro de felicidade e vitória. Só então gritou um Yes! Tão alto que todos que dormiam naquele horário provavelmente já não mais o faziam.

-Nem acredito Sakuraaa!Finalmente a gente vai sair que nem amigas pra noitadaa!-dito isso a loira pegou Sakura pelo pulso e começou a puxá-la em direção à casa da amiga.

Ao chegarem lá Ino mandou a amiga ir tomar um banho, enquanto selecionava roupas e acessórios para a rosada. Foi só abrir o armário que viu a situação deplorável da amiga por tanto tempo. Nem se quisesse Sakura seria capaz de sair pra noite com aquela quantidade insuportável de roupas brancas.

-HEY!Sakura você não tem nenhuma outra roupa que não seja branca?-gritou Ino alto o bastante para que a amiga pudesse ouvi-la de dentro do banheiro.

-Ah eu tenho um vestido rosa shock guardado numa caixa embaixo das gavetas do armário. Da uma olhada lá e vê se vai servir para sair!-disse Sakura já desligando o chuveiro e começando a se enrolar na toalha.

Ino se agachou em frente às gavetas e pegou a caixa empoeirada e destruída pelo tempo, que provavelmente possuía um vestido nas mesmas condições da caixa e velho como a última saída de Sakura. Abriu a caixa vagarosamente após soprar a poeira e tossir feito uma idosa. Impressionou-se muito com o que viu dentro da caixa, aparentemente seria só a caixa que estava velha e reaproveitada. O vestido curto e rosa shock avermelhado em seu interior era belíssimo. Até mais bonito do que o que usava, teve que confessar. O vestido possuía uma enorme rosa negra costurada no peito direito, uma alça era fina e normal no ombro enquanto a outra que ficava caída ao lado do braço dava um ar de desleixo. Sentiu uma leve pontada de inveja, que logo se esvaiu por lembrar-se da condição social que em sua melhor amiga se encontrava.

A rosada finamente saiu do banheiro fazendo com que se impregnasse uma forte umidade no ar da casa.

-E aí Ino?Acha que esse vai servir?-perguntou a garota de olhos verdes secando as orelhas suavemente com a ponta da toalha que rodeava seus cabelos.

Ino pegou nas beiradas do vestido levantando-o para poder ver melhor, apesar de já poder ver muito bem que era extremamente bonito e provavelmente, caro.

-Me explica uma coisa. Como é que uma enca... Quer dizer, uma mulher que nunca sai feito você e que só tem roupas brancas dentro do armário, pode ter um vestido tão lindo assim?-perguntou Ino segurando o vestido no ar podendo agora ver todo o seu comprimento.

-Ah, é que esse daí eu ganhei do Sasuke-kun. Ele achava que se eu fosse sair com ele eu teria que pelo menos não parecer uma constante médica viciada em trabalho. – continuou Sakura imitando um zumbi com as mãos enquanto se sentava no banquinho em frente à penteadeira para terminar de secar os cabelos.

A kunoichi loira preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário sobre sua total concordância em relação ao comentário do ex-namorado da amiga, já que poderia ocasionar uma briga e jogar toda a noitada ladeira abaixo.

-E brincos você tem algum?-perguntou a loira já se virando novamente para o armário vasculhando por algum sinal de metal brilhante ou algo parecido.

A rosada colocou o vestido com alguma dificuldade, esquecendo-se do fecho nas costas. Ino ajudou-a a arrumar os cabelos e se estressou por ainda não ter obtido a resposta sobre os brincos.

Quando a loira percebeu que não havia resposta porque esta seria um tanto embaraçosa, apenas retirou as pedrinhas de brilhante que usava no segundo furo e colocou-as nas orelhas de Sakura, esta sorriu em agradecimento e após Ino terminar a maquiagem, foram desfilando para a noitada. **fim do cap 2**


End file.
